First Love
by SeiHinamori
Summary: inilah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki.


Cinta pertama. Semua orang selalu membicarakan tentangnya. Mereka bilang cinta pertama adalah sebuah momen tak terlupakan dimana untuk pertama kalinya kita merasakan jantung kita berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat seseorang, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya kita merasakan perasaan malu terhadap lawan jenis, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya kita mengenal akan arti sebuah cinta.

.

.

FIRST LOVE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated T, OOC

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu berjalan perlahan menyusuri setiap lorong yang terpampang dihadapannya. Iris mata _emeraldnya_ sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Gadis dengan potongan rambut sepunggung itu memang belum memiliki banyak teman mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang siswa yang baru dilantik kesahannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu terlihat sedang menghapal setiap sudut sekolah barunya itu dengan cara berjalan-jalan pada setiap lorong dan sudut yang ada disana. Matanya memandang sebuah pengumuman yang ditempel sembarangan pada Mading. Sebuah pengumuman bagi para murid baru yang berminat mengikuti organisasi sekolah. Ia terlihat membaca pengumuman itu dengan serius. Bukan karena tertarik untuk menjadi anggota, tapi hanya karena ia ingin membacanya. Sesaat matanya menangkap sosok pria tegap yang lewat dibelakangnya pada kaca yang menutupi papan mading. Dan entah kenapa seperti memiliki magnet Sakura lantas menolehkan kepalanya memandang seseorang yang tadi ia lihat dikaca Mading. Tepat saat seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya memanggil pria itu menyebabkan mereka saling berhadapan.

"Woi, Sasuke!" berterima kasih pada pria bersuara cempreng dibelakang tubuhnya karena sekarang gadis itu bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pria bernama Sasuke didepannya ini. Pria dengan mata sekelam malam yang mampu menyedotnya ikut masuk kedalamnya, pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, pria dengan sorot mata tajam, pria dengan kulit pucatnya yang menyejukkan, pria yang mampu membuat jantung gadis bersurai merah muda itu berdebar dengan kencang untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria bersuara cempreng dibelakang tubuhnya melewatinya begitu saja menghampiri sosok Sasuke dihadapannya. Pria itu mengalungkan sebelah lengannya dileher Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku lapar. Ayo kita kekantin."

"Kau bahkan baru saja menghabiskan satu bungkus besar _potato chip_, Naruto."

Pria bernama Naruto itu terus memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya kekantin. Sementara, gadis itu masih setia memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan ujung matanya. Takut ulahnya diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ayo kita makan. Hinata sudah menunggu kita dikelas." Sahabatnya, Ino mengagetkan gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ino-_chan_, kau mengagetkanku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi, sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dan langsung menyeret lengan Sakura menjauh dari sana menuju kearah kelas mereka. Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tengah memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan sudut matanya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau perhatikan?" Naruto yang merasa ucapannya diabaikan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya berlainan arah dengan arah kepergian Sakura. Dibelakangnya Naruto mengikutinya sambil terus mengoceh.

.

.

Siang itu matahari sedang bersahabat dengan manusia. Ia bersinar tidak terlalu menyengat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Angin sejukpun seringkali bertiup dengan ringan. Dan disini terlihat Sakura dengan sebuah buku dipelukannya. Ia berjalan perlahan dipinggir lapangan basket. Sesekali pandangan matanya menyusuri lapangan basket. Memperhatikan sosok pria yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Biasanya pada jam-jam kosong seperti ini pria itu akan tampak bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini Sakura harus menelan rasa kekecewaannya. Ia tak melihat Sasuke disana. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba ada suara jerita seseorang yang ditujukan padanya dan secara tiba-tiba pula ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang. Tak lama berselang suara bedebum yang nyaring mengagetkan telinganya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang berlari kearahnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa ia masih dipeluk seseorang. Dan saat pelukan orang itu terlepas Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sasuke. Pria yang tadi memeluknya dan melindunginya dari hantaman bola basket adalah Sasuke. Pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit pada lengan kanannya yang terkena hantaman bola basket.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanpa sadar Sakura telah memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kaget untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajah _poker face_nya kembali menutupinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan menghampiri temannya yang tadi memanggilnya dan juga melempar bola itu pada mereka.

"Kau pikir kemana kau lemparkan bola itu, Kiba?" orang yang Sasuke panggil Kiba itu terlihat salah tingkah. Sementara, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" pria bernama Kiba itu menghampirinya, Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Setelahnya iapun pergi menjauhi pria bernama kiba itu. jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang tak terkendali. Mengingat betapa dekat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat pria itu melindunginya dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke pergi. Perpustakaan. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa ternyata pria itu juga menuju tempat yang sama dengannya. Dan saat ia melihat Sasuke juga berada disana ia semakin tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Entah kenapa perasaannya menyiratkan rasa takut, senang, dan gugup pada saat bersamaan. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Sasuke, namun ia juga masih bisa memandang wajah tampannya dari tempatnya duduk.

Tanpa Sakura sadari yang ia lakukan hanyalah membolak-balikkan halaman buku dihadapannya tanpa sedikitpun membacanya, sementara matanya dengan setia memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Ia memperhatikan saat pria itu tengah mengerutkan alis matanya, saat ia menguap, saat ia menggigit ujung pensilnya, saat ia memandang langit-langit perpustakaan terlihat berpikir, saat ia mengacak pelan rambut raven miliknya, dan saat ia menampilkan raut wajah puas saat berhasil memecahkan soal yang ia kerjakan. Dan tanpa ia sadari Saske sudah balik memandang kearahnya. Pria itu tengah memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya. Begitu sadar, Sakura sangat panik dan menjatuhkan segala sesuatu yang ada diatas mejanya. Ia segera memunguti barang-barangnya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Jadi ia memilih berlama-lama berjongkok dibawah meja berharap saat ia bangkit Sasuke sudah tak lagi memperhatikannya. Namun, dugaannya justru meleset dengan sempurna. Karena pada kenyataannya justru pria itu sedang ikut berjongkok dengannya, membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya. Karena kaget Sakura segera berniat bangkit, yang justru membuatnya terantuk pinggiran meja. Ia kembali berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan. Sementara, Sasuke justru tengah terkikik geli memandangnya. Membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum, bahkan nyaris tertawa seperti ini. dia benar-benar tampan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala sakura dan mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari lemparan bola basket. Dan sekarang kau justru merantukkan kepalamu sendiri." Sasuke masih belum berhenti tersenyum. Membuat hati Sakura tak mau berhenti berdetak. Membuatnya tak bisa menutupi tatapan takjubnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum." Sasuke memandang kearahnya. Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terlihat sedikit menghentakkan bahunya acuh. Sasuke lantas bangkit dan menaruh semua barang yang tadi Sakura jatuhkan keatas meja. Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantu Sakura bangkit. Tanpa diminta dua kali Sakura segera menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Dan itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menyentuh orang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

.

.

Sore itu ternyata tidak sebersahabat siang tadi. Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan sangat deras. Sakura termangu didepan sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali lupa untuk membawa payung padahal ibunya sudah menasehatinya untuk membawa payung pagi tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh titik-titik hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha dengan begitu derasnya. Ia kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaketnya.

TUKTUK.

Sakura merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dan saat ia berbalik, kembali ia harus mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mengamuk. Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua padanya.

"Pakailah."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura menerima payung itu dengan ragu. Sasuke lalu memakai _hoody_-nya menutupi kepalanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Aku masih punya ini."

"Tapi-" belum sempat ia membuka suaranya Sasuke telah berlari menjauhinya. Sementara Sakura masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Tak lama ia langsung tersenyum dengan semburat merah menjalari pipinya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang sekarang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu tengah menari-nari dalam perutnya. Ia lantas bergegas membuka payung Sasuke hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, seterbuka hati dan pikirannya akan pemahaman bahwa ia menyukai pria bermata kelam itu. Bahwa akhirnya ia merasakan apa yang sering orang katakan sebagai cinta pertama.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah sampai kesekolah dengan wajah yang begitu cerah. Ia menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Ia bahkan terus-menerus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Bahkan, sahabat-sahabatnya pun bingung dengan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabat mereka jadi seperti orang gila. Terus-menerus tersenyum. Dan setiap kali mereka tanyakan perihal perilakunya itu sahabat mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu akan terkiki geli dengan semburat merah menjalar dipipinya. Sepertinya gadis kita yang satu ini telah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan para sahabatnya tahu itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu dengan siapa sahabat mereka tengah jatuh cinta.

Saat jam pelajaran usaipun Sakura masih saja sering terlihat tersenyum seorang diri. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya saat menyebrangi jalanan. Menyebabkannya hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju jika saja sebuah tangan tidak dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dari badan jalan. Kaget. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget jika tiba-tiba saja beberapa menit lalu kita akan ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang?

"Apa kau sebegitunya ingin mati?" suara bariton itu terdengar begitu kesal. Setengah sadar Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang orang yang tengah menyelamatkannya. Dan lagi-lagi jantungnya harus berdetak dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata saat tahu siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya. Sasuke. Pria itu lagi-lagi menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke kembali memarahinya.

"Kau." Sasuke langsung bungkam begitu mendengar Sakura mengatakan kata itu.

"Apa?" tidak ingin salah dengar Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku.. menyukaimu." Entah berasal dari mana keberanian yang tiba-tiba saja ia dapatkan. Tapi, buktinya sekarang ia telah berhasil mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. Kata yang selama ini begitu menyiksanya karena terus ia simpan dalam hati.

Sasuke masih membatu ditempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya ini akan mengatakan hal itu. ia memandang wajah cantik dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun, detik berikutnyan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi tempat itu. Mereka terus berpegangan tangan hingga bermeter-meter jauhnya. Mereka baru berhenti saat mereka sampai pada ujung jalan yang ditandai dengan pohon sakura besar ditengah jalan. Menghalangi akses jalan didepannya. Sasuke lantas memandang Sakura yang kini justru tengah menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat telinga gadis itu memerah.

"Apa kau mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan sadar?" pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi, ia benar-benar harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan kesadar penuh.

"Eng." Sakura mengangguk. Masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa angkat kepalamu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Kalau kau tidak mengangkat kepalamu, aku tidak bisa menciummu." Kaget, Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dan seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan, pria itu langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Hanya sekilas, tapi mampu membuat wajah Sakura merah sepenuhnya. Ia kaget, malu, bingung, bahagia, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sa-sasuke, kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Ibuku bilang, hanya orang yang pacaran yang boleh berciuman." Awalnya Sakura bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi saat ia melihat semburat tipis merah dipipi Sasuke ia sekarang tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke. Ia juga menyukainya, ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, ia juga ingin mengatakan kata-kata yang sama dengannya. Bahwa ia- Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Haruno Sakura.

.

.

The end

.

.

Holla... aku kembali Lagi dengan fict baru... uooohh...

Masih dalam suasana valentine, aku sengaja buat kisah percintaan yang sederhana. Tentang cinta pertama... fict ini aku buat pas aku lagi nginget-inget cinta pertama aku diSMA... aihhh... hihihihi... #plak

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini? lumayankah? Mudah-mudahan ya... hehehe...

Akhir kata, seperti biasanya...

_**...RnR Please...**_


End file.
